qclashfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes
Note: This page is still in construction, and there are still more quotes to be added to this page. When all of the quotes from the game have been added, make sure to remove this text as an editor. Quotes, also known as Voice Lines, are what various characters say in games. This is a list of all of the quotes that can be heard from Q-Clash. Announcer General * "Welcome to Q-Clash!" * "I'm not exaggerating when I say you can not miss today's match! It's looking to be quite something!" * "Another day, another match! And boy we do have a good one in store for you!" * "A beautiful day for another match! Let's see how our clashers handle this!" * "For those of you who are just tuning in, we have one doozy of a line-up! You're about to see Q-clash at it's very best!" In-game * "Match begins in 60/30/20 seconds!" * "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" * "Go!" * "And they're off!" * "Overtime! * "You have been awarded more time!" * "The enemy has received more time!" * "The enemy has picked up more time!" * "The attackers have been awarded more time! Let's see what they do with it!" * "The attackers have more time on the clock! Let's see what they do with it!" * "The defenders are going to have to hold on a bit longer!" * "Double K.O!" * "Triple K.O!""K.O Squared!"'' * "K.O Performance!" * "5/10/15/20 eleminations! * "Team wipe! This is Q-clash at it's very best! '''Post-match * "First/Second/Third/Fourth/Fifth/Final round Won/Lost!" * "Victory!" * "Defeat!" Objectives * "Have they got what it takes to secure the next objective?" * "The enemy is on the objective!" * "The objective is being captured!" * "The objective has been lost!" * "Capture the objective!" * "Defend the objective!" * "Capture objective A/B/C!" * "Defend objective A/B/C!" * "Protect the control point!" * "Stop/Escort the payload!" * "The enemy is pushing the payload! They need to be stopped!" * "The enemy payload is close to the final destination!" * "The objective is being captured!" * "The control point is being captured!" * "Hill contested!" * "The hill is being contested!" * "Reversal! The enemy now controls the hill!" Cyborg Spawning * "I'm Combat Ready" * "I am Strong... Stronger than a Lion, Weaker than an Elephant..." * "Time to show them how WE do things." Respawning ' * ''"My Soldiers need me!" '''Killed Someone * "Get down and give me 20 Cadet..." * "I don't wear this armor for Sport, lad." Hello * "Greetings Soldier..." * "Salutations." Yes * "Roger." * "Affirmative!" No * "No Sir." * "Negatory." Thanks * "Appreciated." * "Thank you soldier." Sorry * "I regret my actions for a weak moment." * "I apologize for my actions." Help * "Requesting backup." Ultimate Charging * "My Ultimate is charging." Medic * "My Suit is damaged! I need a Healer." * "Need a Medic on scene." When saying your Ultimate is ready. * "I am ready... With my Ultimate!" When being healed * "Ah... This is more like it." When Seeing an Enemy Turret * "Keep your heads down team... There's a Turret ahead." When Seeing an Enemy Sniper * "Sniper on our Twelve!" ' When Ally Capturing a Point * "Capturing the Objective..." When the Enemy Team pushes back the Ally Payload * "Don't you soldiers know, we should be pushing... the other way!" When Ally Team pushes back the Enemy Payload * "The Payload is retreating!" Ultimate * "Behold... Witness My Ultimate Weapon." = Decker, P.I. Spawning * "It may prove wise to cross-examine our strategy." * "Decker P.I. is always on the case." * "I won't get paid till' i finish the job." * "Decker P.I., ready for duty." * "I'm on the case." * "And as Decker P.I. saw the breath of his achievement, he wept, for there were no more crooks to catch!" = Ghost Spawning * "This is all for one." * "This is.. oh.. Charlie? Zith." * "Ready to rock!" * "Duty calls!" * "Up and on." * "I lost forty-thousand men in the blink of an eye. And the whole team just walked." * "I'm not your daddy, G.I . Joe. * "I am an action man. I do action things." Hello * "Hello." * "Hey." * "Yo!" * "What's up?" Rascal Spawning * "Let's do this!" * "Pedal to the medal, folks." * "I'm all revved up." * "Let's hit the road!" * "We've got some work to do!" * "Alright... You, you, and you shoot em and I'll... Shoot em too." * "Little do they know that I've got a surprise waitin for them... Huh? Did I ruin the Surprise?" When Placing a Turret * "Yeah! Lookie here!" * "Here ya go Li'l Guy." When Seeing a Turret * "There can't be two handsome men making Turrets." * "Somebody destroy that Turret!" When launched into the Air * "Thanks for the ride." Ultimate * "Let's burn some Rubber!" = Reaper Spawning * "You can't kill what's already dead." * "Let's stick to the path." * "Time to get serious." * "Let's get this over with." * "I'm on my way." * "My, my, look at the time..." * "If you don't stop jumping, this next bullet's for you." * "Guys, you all go run out there while I sit back here and get to work." * Attacker Ahead * "Yeah... that's a sniper." Killed Someone * "Go back to your grave." * "Don't lose your head." Killed * "I will... remember this..." * "The hunt goes on." * "This isn't the end." Ultimate * "The abyss sees all." * "Darkness will not hide you." Objectives * "Time to get serious." ''(when enemy is capturing objective) * ''"Get them off the payload." ''(when the enemy is pushing the payload) * ''"It's going the wrong way." ''(when team is not on the payload, or the enemy team is pushing payload back) '''Hello' * "Hello." * "Hi." No * "No." * "Hmph, no." Sorry * "Sorry." * "You've got in my way." Help * "Help me." * "I can't fend off this horde alone." Ultimate Charging * "I'm charging my ultimate." Ultimate Ready * "Ready to go, whenever..." * "My ultimate's ready." Medic * "Can someone heal me please?" * "I need healing." Thanks * "Thanks." * "We all do our part." * "I work better on my own." Yes * "Okay." * "Whatever." * "Sure." Sheila Spawning * "I'm back!" * "Blind me..." * "Good on ya!" * "Give that another go!" * "I'm not giving up just yet!" Attacker Nearby * "Sniper, dead ahead!" Killed * "What? How!" * "Ah! Hey, hey!" * "Man overboard!" Healed * "All better, bucko!" Ultimate * "Bombs away!" * "Watch out! Parrots on the way!" Objectives * "The wind-shift's behind our sails now!" (Succeeding at an objective) * "Need to stop that payload right now!" (when the enemy is pushing the payload) * "No, no, no! That's the wrong way!" (when the team is not on the payload, or the enemy is pushing payload back) Hello * "G'day!" * "How you going'?" * "Ahoy!" No * "Negative!" * "Nope!" Sorry * "Sorry!" * "Sorry, mate!" Help * "Some help here!" * "Need a hand here!" Ultimate Charging * "I'm still charging." Ultimate Ready * "Hands on deck! Ultimate's ready!" Medic * "Need a healer here!" * "Healer!" Thanks * "Ta!" * "Cheers, mate!" Yes * "Aye!" * "Yeah!" * "Oi!" Sir Knight Spawning * "I can never get the hang of dying." * "I've still got some fight left in me!" * "Time to pull myself back together!" * "Time to buff up these scratches." * "Sir Knight, at your command!" Shield Up * "My barrier is up!" * "Stand behind me!" * "Take cover, friends!" * "My shield is giving it all she's got!" '''Ultimate Ready'' * "I'm ready, to shock the ground." Hello * "Hello there." * "Hello!" No * "No!" * "I'm afraid not." Yes * "Right!" * "Yes!" Thanks * "Commendations!" * "I am in your dept." * "Thanks for your hand." Sorry * "Sorry!" Zadena Spawning * "The sun rises again!" * "I feel a new wind beneath my wings!" * "May my wings guide you!" * "Mother will protect us!" * "One must dig to find diamonds!" * "It is refreshing to be back in action. It's been... how long has it been?" * "This realm is intriguing... Do they hold the "Newest"(sorry I do not know what she said in this part) festival hear too?" * "The divine will not see me falter." '' '''When seeing an Enemy Sniper' * "Take cover! Sniper ahead!" Objectives * "Increase your efforts! The payload is faltering!" Ultimate Charging * "My ultimate is charging." * "My ultimate requires patience." Ultimate Ready * "My ultimate is ready!" * "Stay close! My ultimate will guide you!" Ultimate * "They are under my protection!" Hello * "Hello!" * "A pleasure to see you!" Yes * "Yes!" * "So it would seem." Thanks * "My thanks." * "Thank you!" Medic * "My injuries require attention!" * "I need healing assistance!" Help * "Group up here!" * "Group up to me!" Sorry * "My apologies." * "I regret my actions." =